


Little Things #90

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [90]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Bambam always makes you feel good.





	Little Things #90

You stretch out after another hour of sitting in front of your computer to type something. You're almost done but your body is making it hard to finish.

A cool hand slowly creeps from behind you, but knowing who the only other needy person is in the house, you sigh.

"Bam-ah, what are you doing?" you ask as if to complain but his touch on your stiff shoulders is incredibly relaxing.

"You look stressed," he says before making long, gentle motions along the surface of the muscles.

Your breathing hitches. As the back of your chair is short, he has full access to your shoulders. He slowly, lightly strokes the width, trying to find tension knots.

You can't help but moan when he focuses on a particular part. He uses his fingers to soften it. He applies a firm pressure at the base of your head where it meets the neck. He kneads on your shoulders in circular motion.

"God, you're so good," you mumble, the pleasure taking your ability to express.

Bambam smirks even though you can't see him. "I love it when you say that, baby girl. Don't worry, I'll make sure I always make you feel good."


End file.
